mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Sugar Princess
Viz Media | publisher_other = | demographic = Shōjo | magazine = Hana to Yume | magazine_en = | magazine_other = | published = | first = February 5, 2005 | last = December 19, 2007 | volumes = 2 | volume_list = }} is a Japanese shōjo manga series by Hisaya Nakajo. The series premiered in the 5th issue of Hana to Yume in 2005 and ended in the 2nd issue of 2007. The series was licensed in English by Viz Media. Plot Her first time ice skating, Maya unknowingly makes a big impression on a mysterious man. She may end up with a chance to figure skate professionally, not to mention get closer to the cold figure skater, Shun. Characters ;'Maya Kurinoki''' :The heroine of the story. Maya is in her 3rd year of middle school. In the first chapter, she makes an impression on a skating coach when she imitates a double axel. Besides falling down, she did the jump perfectly. She calls Shun "Kira-Kira Prince" when she first sees him because of the beautiful way he skates, but when he meets her, he's rather rude and cold towards her. He refuses to become her trainer. Maya starts developing feelings for Shun after a while, and when offered to be Shun's partner, she states she doesn't mind, as long as Shun is fine with it. She has 2 elder sisters (Ema and Maasa) and a younger brother (Ryuuta). ;Shun Kanou :The lead male character. Shun is in his 2nd year of High School to 11th grade in America.He's a professional skater, and Maya's trainer and skating partner. At first, he refuses to be Maya's partner and trainer, but when they're both set up to save the rink, he becomes her "temporary" partner. He doesn't want to have a partner because when his previous partner and also sister, Aya, died, he doesn't want to replace her. ;Eiji Todou :The man who Maya makes an impression on. He scouts her at the local skating rink, and tries to make her and Shun skating partners. He has a niece who is seen in the first chapter. Junye Kuze :A "prince". He's a professional skater who skates at another rink nearby, and Maya takes a liking to his ways of skating. She visits his rink and skates with him, to Shun's annoyance. Reina Komori :A professional skater. She's in love with Shun, and wants to be his new skating partner. When Maya starts getting a bit too close to him, she tells her off, comparing her to his late sister. Hikaru Kiriya :Attends the same ice rink Shun and Maaya does. He's in 6th grade, and close friends with both Maya and Shun. Nanako and Chie :Maaya's best friends. They first mistake Todou for a pervert and accompany her to the ice rink. Oda :Shun's best friend from school. He's taken a friendly interest in Maya and notices the change in Shun since he became Maya's trainer. References External links * Comic Book Bin Review of vol.1 * Comic Book Bin Review of vol.2 * Comics Worth Reading Series review * Comics Worth Reading vol.1 review * Comics Worth Reading vol.2 review * Pop Culture Shock vol.1 review * Active Anime vol.1 review * Manga.about.com vol.1 review * Sequential Tart vol.2 review * Mania vol.1 review * Publisher's Weekly series review * Publisher's Weekly vol.1 review Category:Figure skating anime and manga Category:Romance anime and manga Category:Shōjo manga Category:Viz Media manga